vtvrfandomcom-20200213-history
Capture
Title: Capture Players: Diana, Lydia, Jake, Nathan Bates, Juliet Parrish, Sancho Gomez, and Maggie Blodgett Location: South Central - Los Angeles, California AND Los Angeles Mother Ship Synopsis: The Resistance gets a call for help, and they answer... But are they walking into a trap? LOG BEGINS The School in question is burning on the first floor. Laser blasts from Bates' Security personnel head into the windows from ground level, all over the two sides of the school fronting the Streets. Well behind the lines are two red uniformed, and one white Uniformed Visitor, standing next to... yes, that is Nathan Bates. They seem happy at the results thus far. Having directed the ship to land on the roof of the school, Juliet is the first person off of the ship. Reinforcements have arrived! And the attackers can't have failed to notice, given where they'd landed. Diana smiles a little, as the Skyfighter lands, "Allright Lydia. Give the order for the waiting Skyfighters to knock that Skyfighter out of commission, as soon as it is empty... As soon as it is destroyed, have the Shock Troopers pull out. Let the Humans think they have won." She smiles sweetly, hoping her plan did in fact bring one of the five people this trap was set for, if not perhaps, all of them. A Cold smile meets Diana's words, and in the slightly British accent she cultivated, Lydia responds, "Of course, Supreme Commander Diana." She speaks into her radio. Jake just stands there, behind the two highly ranking Officers, a smile on his cold face. It is not a good smile, one might note, and it is all of his face that can be seen. Nathan Bates would rather be anywhere else, especially as one of the Resistance Members shoots at him, and only the intervention of the special Shock Trooper Armor he is wearing under his suit saves his life as a stitch of bullets hits his chest. He falls to the ground, and a cheer from the Resistance fighters inside, can be heard, followed by cries of dismay, as Nathan climbs back to his feet, face red with anger. Maggie Blodgett bails out from the shuttle just after Julie, getting her weapon ready and peering around and getting ready for targets. Hearing the cries from below, Juliet doesn't wait for the folks behind her to get off the ship. She trusts them to be smart enough to do so and follow her in to reinforce the people in the school. She's inside, and down the stairs, in moments, racing to help those she came to. "Status." she calls as she comes in. Hearing the cries for help on the radio, the unlikely hero known as Sancho Gomez was on the move. Merely giving his associates a "" in his native tongue, he races for his truck and turns the ignition to his old but reliable mechanical beast of burden. Within ten minutes, Sancho is on the scene. Turning his car violently away from the Visitors when he spots them, he takes a canvas bag in the passenger side before trying to get out on the driver's side, holding to be able to use his car for cover as he lays down fire from a different angle. The Leader of the Resistance Cell looks up, "Oh thank God. Parrish, is that you? Really You?" He pauses, and shakes his head, "We are pinned down here on the Fourth Floor. All Stairwells down are cut off. But if we can squeeze into the Skyfighter, I think we can escape... How many will it hold?" Overhead, three Skyfighters streak in from the East. They fly in a straight line formation, and as they pass the school, each lets go a barrage of Laser fire, striking the Skyfighter the Resistance showed up in. The Skyfighter explodes, cutting off the Resistance escape route. However, while the Skyfighter wreckage is still showering down on street, the Security Personnel wearing Bates' uniforms slowly start to fight their way back down the stairs from the third floor, and out of the building. The sound of Laser fire dwindles a little, as soon, it appears as if Bates' security forces are in full retreat. Could the addition of just a few people make them run? Ducking into a crouch at the sound of explosions from above, Juliet curses as she starts for the resistance leader, and a look out the window. "Yeah, it's really me. Celebrate later." Mind racing, her own troubles put aside, she takes a quick peek out, and... "What the hell are they doing?" she mutters, mostly to herself before, "Is there a back door here?" Diana smiles coldly, her plan seeming to have worked, when one of the overhead Skyfighter pilots report a probable sighting of Juliet Parrish, running for the inside of the building. "Well Nathan, it looks like your wish will be granted. I'll convert Dear Julie, and give her to you, in exchange for the Anti-Toxin Pills for myself, Lydia, and three Shock Troopers." Lydia watches the pull back, chuckling coldly. "Hopefully there will be enough meat left on the others, to fill our dinner table later." Maggie Blodgett glances around and starts looking for another exit, frowning at the whole thing. "I'll check..." Jake moves to stand between the newly arrived truck, and his Commanders, smiling at the deal, because he knows he will be getting one of those pills. The Resistance Leader says, "There are three Ground Floor Exits. Two of them lead to the Street, the Last leads to the Playground, but the wall around the Playground will make it hard to get out. 10 foot high, and they had gang problems at the school, so it is topped with Razor wire. The one Gate in the wall is a choke point, and we... well, we welded it shut for better protection." "Which one is the furthest from where they are?" Juliet nods out towards the gathered Visitors and security troops. "Start fighting your way towards that. I'm going to try and keep their attention here. I'll be behind you. Maggie, go with them. Call me when you're out, I'll be right behind you." Maggie Blodgett nods a little, hunting for a back exit, to head for. She peers for fire escapes or anything else, figuring that'd be the most likely to be a good way to bail out. Both Exits seem to be covered about Equally. 10 on the street away from Diana's group, but only 5 where Diana stands. Diana smiles, "We'll let them come out, kill everyone but the High Value Targets." She points to the truck, "That one I recognize. I've seen him before, on the Mothership. I want him alive." She turns to Nathan, "Now would be the time for you to leave. Take your limo back to your precious Science Frontiers, and wait for me to bring you a docile, and ready to Please, Julie." Lydia draws her Sidearm, and chuckles, "This will be fun. I haven't had any old fashioned fun for way too long." Jake nods slightly, and levels his laser rifle at Sancho's truck, and fires it a few times, making sparks fly from the truck, and rather big holes appear in it. At the window, Juliet peeks up and over and...sees Bates. And Diana. "Shit." she repeats before doing what comes naturally, despite the flip-flops in her stomach. She opens fire...on Bates. Nathan, not being the kind to really want to be near a firefight anyways, just slips to his limo, and anyone looking out the window might think that Nathan is retreating, especially considering the laser blast that strikes near his head on the Limo, and the one that also strikes his foot, as he is diving into the Limo, and the high pitched scream of "Drive! Dammit! DRIVE!" Sancho Gomez frowns as he pulls out the Laser Rifle from his bag. Still taking cover behind the car, he tries to figure out what he should do. They have numbers on him, but he knows they are in the building. He tries to radio to figure out his allies position, but as he does, he finds himself under fire. Grunting he decides that whatever they do, Jake is not at all needed. That said, he makes sure the gun is set to kill and opens fire upon Jake, trying to take him out with a good shot or two to the chest area. COMBAT: Sancho Gomez attacks Jake with Visitor Laser Rifle and hits! DAMAGE: 42 Maggie Blodgett peers around in that, frowning at the incident, glancing around. She keeps looking for the exit as long as she can. "We needing to shoot instead of exit hunting? Or should I keep looking?" Lydia shoots at the window that the shots at Bates came out, killing a Resistance member standing behind Julie, when her round intended to wound Julie, misses slightly, perhaps Julie ducked, and strikes the Resistance member behind her in the face. "No. Shoot on your way out. Bates is retreating, which means...they can't be pulling back, can they?" Juliet mutters to herself, just as the blood of the resistance member splatters hot over her. "GO!" she screams at Maggie. Jake takes a laser wound high up on the shoulder, and he laughs, "You'll have to do better than that, Pacho!" He returns fire on the man behind the truck COMBAT: Jake attacks Sancho Gomez with Visitor Laser Rifle and hits! DAMAGE: 62 Diana continues to stand, crossing her arms, and not worrying about any of the random gunfire and Laser fire, as it streaks around. She frowns as she is bumped into by a Shock Trooper, that is blasted by a double barrel Shotgun blast from one of the windows, and pushed into her. Maggie Blodgett nods towards Julie, trying to head down an exit she thinks is away from the shooting, for the most part. She keeps her M-16 up, but otherwise concentrates more on getting down the building and out. Lydia runs towards the building, ready to wade into the Fight. Oh, she opens the door, and who should be in front of her, but some high value target, "You're Blodgett...." She fires her sidearm at the woman. COMBAT: Lydia attacks Maggie Blodgett with Visitor Laser Sidearm and Misses! Popping back up into the window, Juliet's gaze finds the next biggest target...Diana herself. Narrowing her eyes, Julie exhales slowly to steady herself before she fires... COMBAT: Juliet Parrish attacks Diana with Visitor Laser Rifle and hits! DAMAGE: 54 Diana frowns slightly as laser blasts come towards her, than as one pops her in the arm, she yells out, "Parrish, you Relavash!" (It's a rat like mammal, native to Sirius, that even the Visitor's won't eat!). She glares at the window, but it really doesn't look like she is planning on shooting. COMBAT: Diana attacks Juliet Parrish with Telekinetic Squeeze and hits! DAMAGE: 27 Maggie Blodgett yanks her weapon up, sighting it even as she dodges fire. "Very perceptive of you. Not that it'll do you any good, for long at any rate." She pulls the trigger, sending a hard burst towards the woman. COMBAT: Maggie Blodgett attacks Lydia with Colt M-16A1 Assault Rifle and hits! DAMAGE: 41 The laser shot from Jake's shot goes through the truck and hits Sancho right in the leg. He falls to the ground in pain, but he still manages to keep a tight hold on his gun. This works out for him as he lands behind and a bit to the right of the back of his truck. He loses some of his cover, but he will hopefully get the drop on the guard as he lets loose with a blast of intense light from the ground, hopefully enough to take out the Visitor. That shot hurt after all. COMBAT: Sancho Gomez attacks Jake with Visitor Laser Rifle and hits! DAMAGE: 43 Jake smiles as the man falls out from behind his truck, but his leg gives out as he is shot. He crawls towards Sancho, firing. "As you humans say, 'Die Asshole'... Well, don't die. Diana wants to get another chance at torturing you." COMBAT: Jake attacks Sancho Gomez with Visitor Laser Rifle and hits! DAMAGE: 58 COMBAT: Jake has knocked Sancho Gomez unconscious! Lydia frowns as the bullets cut through her armor and enter her body. Now she remembers why it was much better to be in the Command Role, rather than just a grunt. She glares at the woman, and than smiles coldly. Since she is close enough, she smiles wider, and flicks her real tongue out, spraying venom at Maggie. COMBAT: Lydia attacks Maggie Blodgett with Visitor Venom Spit and Misses! A choked gasp comes from Juliet as she leans against the window frame, a hand lifting to press to her chest as she coughs...and struggles to keep laying down the suppressive fire she can. COMBAT: Juliet Parrish attacks Diana with Visitor Laser Rifle and hits! DAMAGE: 46 Diana is hit by another blast, and Diana finally draws her own weapon. But first.... COMBAT: Diana attacks Juliet Parrish with Telekinetic Shout and Misses! Meanwhile, the Other Resistance members have started to try and breakout the other door. They are running from battle, and calmly, almost easily, the Visitors disguised as Bates' Security Troops are picking them off. One of the Resistance fighters pulls out a grenade, and an explosion kills a few of the Lizards. What a waste of good Luggage, as Ham would say. Maggie Blodgett swears as she hears Julie get hit, dodging downward as she's spit at. "Guess you're not as quick as you thought, hmm?" She snerks and pulls the closer range pistol. COMBAT: Maggie Blodgett attacks Lydia with Colt M1911A1 Pistol and Misses! Juliet Parrish doesn't feel a thing, bwahahaha! And so she squeezes off another shot. Diana has to go down! COMBAT: Juliet Parrish attacks Diana with Visitor Laser Rifle and hits! DAMAGE: 53 Sancho Gomez finds himself shot right in the arm, going through the weapon and into his area right under the shoulder. He arches his back on the ground in pain, the gun dropping as he is focused more on the terrible feeling of flesh frying. He mutters something as he tries to stand up, muttering "Es mejor morir a pie..." as he use the truck for support before he falls back down, his eyes closing as the pain is too much. At least he has the strength to continue to speak. "...que vivir arrodillado..." Lydia arches an eyebrow, and shrugs, "Perhaps not, but you will go down, my dear."... COMBAT: Lydia attacks Maggie Blodgett with Visitor Laser Sidearm: Stun and hits! DAMAGE: STUN COMBAT: Lydia has knocked Maggie Blodgett unconscious! Diana is hit by yet another Laser blast, and she is really mad. Time for her Laser Sidearm. She fires one blast towards Julie. COMBAT: Diana attacks Juliet Parrish with Visitor Laser Sidearm: Stun and hits! DAMAGE: STUN COMBAT: Diana has knocked Juliet Parrish unconscious! The one laser shot that hits her drops Julie. Now, she can't drop anywhere comfortable...oh no. Having been leaning slightly out the window to fire, Juliet ends up dropping over the windowledge, bent at the waist. Diana smiles a large smile, as she hears that the building is secure. "Very well, bring those that are living to the Skyfighter." Lydia grabs the young human female by the hair, and drags her out to the skyfighter. Maggie Blodgett drops over and gets dragged by the hair, unceremoniously. Jake is unable to stand on his own, so he motions two troopers over to Sancho, who pick him up, and put him on the Skyfighter, while another trooper helps Jake to the skyfighter. Shortly, a trio of large, ugly shock troopers appear in the window where Julie is slumped. Juliet Parrish is picked up and carted off, whee. The Resistance Trio is loaded into a Squadship, and soon, arrive at the Mothership. Diana escorts them personally to a series of Cells. Diana snaps out to Jake, "Have the Medical Staff bring me my Supplies, to the Cell. I will want to at least repair the damage done to them, after they are stripped and searched. I want them all healthy when I begin to make them ours." Jake nods, and moves to the Medical Area, first to get the orders followed, and second to be fixed himself. Lydia leaves Diana to the Prisoners, to go get her own wounds looked at. Diana smiles as the Prisoners are cut from their clothing, and searched for weapons. "Very well. Time to wake them up..." She moves to Maggie, and checks her out. FIRST AID: Diana has returned Maggie Blodgett to wakefulness with smelling salts. Diana moves to Sancho, and chuckles, "Well, he is a specimen, isn't he?" She passes some medical equipment over the Man, and makes him no longer hurt, with the Science that is available to her MEDICAL: Diana attempts to heal Sancho Gomez and is able to heal them a little. MEDICAL: Diana attempts to heal Sancho Gomez and is able to heal them a little. MEDICAL: Diana attempts to heal Sancho Gomez and is able to heal them a little. FIRST AID: Diana has returned Sancho Gomez to wakefulness with smelling salts. Diana moves finally to Julie. She smiles, as she fixes Julie's minor wounds... MEDICAL: Diana attempts to heal Juliet Parrish and is able to heal them a little. FIRST AID: Diana has returned Juliet Parrish to wakefulness with smelling salts. After She wakes Julie up, she leans over, and kisses Julie, on the cheek, "Wake up, my lovely pet." Juliet Parrish is woken with that utterly vile smell, groaning lightly as she comes round. That voice... Sancho Gomez is silent for the time being. He doesn't really show that he's awake, just groaning lightly, hoping to be passed over. Considering that Diana is all about Julie, he just plans to wait for a time to get out of here on his own. While he is sure that it is unlikely, to lose hope in something like that would be foolish. Losing hope is worst thing to do when you're in a nasty bind like this. Diana smiles, "That's it, dear girl.. perhaps before I give you to Nathan, I will make sure you understand how good I can be, to those that make me happy..." She looks over at the equally naked Maggie and Sancho, "You two, however, will likely become dinner for myself, or maybe I'll let Lydia have you. She likes her food still breathing. And she starts at the toes, and works her way up. Hopefully one of you can live long enough for her to be full, before you die. I'd hate to disappoint her, she so deserves a treat." Oh, no. No, she didn't just hear that voice. "Damn it..." she mutters, a hand lifting to try and shove Diana away to let her sit up without the woman leaning over her. "Leave them alone, Diana. you didn't really want them anyways." Visitor Shock Trooper #575 and #576 point both their lasers, set to stun, at Julie, as she tries to shove Diana back. One of them fires a shot, aimed to go over Julie's head. It hits the wall behind Julie. Sancho Gomez continues to listen for the time being. Diana is here... And it looks like Juliet and Maggie are here to. Or maybe it's another resistance member. For now, he continues to remain silent. However, he does wince violently at the sound of the Shock Troopers firing their guns. Diana chuckles softly, "Now now Julie, I like all you humans. Eventually you will understand." Juliet Parrish curls herself up, making herself as decent as she can, the shot over her head resulting in little more than a dirty look being sent in the guards direction. "This is getting old, Diana." Diana shrugs, and turns to the guards, "Take Miss Parrish to the Conversion Chamber. Leave the other two to do what they want. Maybe we'll get lucky, and have something interesting to record while we are gone." Visitor Shock Trooper #575 and his friend grab Julie's arms and drag her towards the Conversion Chamber. Still listening and observing, Sancho hrms. Maybe there is a way to use this situation to his advantage. Perhaps mix a little truth with enough lies... Lure Diana and Bates into some sort of trap. He isn't sure how, but he knows he needs to do something in the meantime, as there is no idea how it will be until help arrives, if it comes at all. Uh-oh, that's not a good thing. Inhaling sharply, Juliet actually pulls back, moving away from the guards. "No." she protests, while part of her is thankful it isn't Sanchez or Maggie being hauled off. "NO!" Julie isn't able to fight off the two guards, however, as her arms are taken and she's pulled away. Diana smiles, and turns to lead the way to the conversion chamber. LOG ENDS Category:Log Category:RATED-R